1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prime mover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a primer mover for powering an electrical generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for prime movers have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a prime mover for powering an electrical generator that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a prime mover for powering an electrical generator that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a prime mover that stores mechanical energy in case of an electrical failure. When an electrical failure occurs, the prime mover is activated either automatically by a computer with a battery back-up or manually. The prime mover oscillates back and forth in a pendulum type fashion, which in turn drives an electrical generator in order to produce electricity. The prime mover comprises a base, elements that are rotatably mounted to the base, a pick-up balance that is rotatably mounted to the base, and a drive train that operatively connects the prime mover to the electrical generator.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.